


내 어깨를 빌려 줄게

by titowrites



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, That's it, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titowrites/pseuds/titowrites
Summary: @Jae_Day6: Side note, the only reason I got so many at wonpil is cause yall keep feeding me bomb ammo. Real talk though, It's all love. #MostTheTime





	내 어깨를 빌려 줄게

**Author's Note:**

> leave it to me to continuously use tweets as inspiration to write something for a new fandom. first time writing for day6, may be the last. this was a small idea of a bigger thing i had in mind that i know i'll never write. but it was the first time in a long while that i was able to just type without thought and enjoyed what came out. this author's note is probably longer than the actual work though so. bye. be nice. thank you.

It's reached that time of the day when things are no longer rushed. Managers chat in low, no longer stressed thin voices, absentmindedly picking up empty bottles of water strewn across the small room. Their make up staff has already locked away their chests, only a forgotten eyelash curler lay by the mirror. Brian is stretched out on an inflatable cushion, slowing rising from a quick nap he'd somehow had time to fit in, eyes taking their time blinking in the bright lights above him.  


Dowoon hums softly as he clicks away at his phone, occasionally lifting a hand up to mimic the beat with an invisible drum in front of him.

Sungjin interrupts the manager's conversation with confirmation of their next schedule and gets dragged into talk of what the week will be filled with, nodding along attentively with heavy eyelids.  


Wonpil can feel the exhaustion in his shoulders as he sinks further onto the sofa he's fitting himself in beside Jae, both too tired to bother with their phones as time passers. Wonpil is barely keeping himself awake with the observations of everyone around him, the only activity he has energy for.  


"Wonpil-ssi." He glances over to one of the staff holding the tiny vlogging camera they've been use to seeing during these bursts of free time during work.  


Wonpil shakes his head, a whining tone in his voice as he says, "ah! Noona, please do I have to? I'm tired." But he reaches for it anyway and she tuts cutely at him and smiles. He glares at the small piece of equipment and turns it on, pressing record he flips around to film himself.  


He stares into the lense for a few seconds without speaking.  


"You're boring." He hears from his left, he shrugs.  


"Hyung if you're better why don't you film something." He teases tilting it to record Jae who stares unimpressed at the camera and then to Wonpil, causing him to giggle.  


"Give it to me then." Jae grabs it and starts talking about something Wonpil can't be bothered to pretend to know, catching only small bits of the English Jae is spewing.  


Wonpil lets him take over and drowns out his voice, feeling his tired bones more after the small excitement of bugging Jae drains away. He lefts himself sink further into the sofa again and softly let's his eyes close. Only reopening them when he hears quiet once again and a pressure against his side.  


Jae has repositioned himself so he's as close to Wonpil as possible, their bodies touching from shoulder to leg with the camera pointed to them both.  


"And what do you think about that, Wonpil?" Jae asks in English, a tilt to his eyebrow.  


"I think.." Wonpil starts, some part not knowing what Jae was talking about and some part too tired to think of the English to correctly answer the question.  


Jae doesn't rush him or prompt him to answer but silently keeps the focus on both of them, and eventually Wonpil gives up on answering and let's his head fall, landing onto Jae's shoulder.  


He lets out a sigh and settles more comfortably, adjusting his arm so it's curled around Jae's, he knows he'd rather turn and throw an arm across his stomach but Wonpil knows even this is pushing it.  


When he feels Jae pull away from his grasp he's prepared for the inevitable push, shove, and insult that usually follows. But then the weight on his shoulders settles and he barely holds his grin. With Jae's arm around his shoulders he throws caution to the wind and he gives into his urge to hug his hyung, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying his head against his chest.  


He feels giddy with what he's been allowed and only chuckles softly when he feels the annoyed sigh Jae let's out, Wonpil's head lifting with the rise of his chest.  


"That's what you think then?" Jae's voice comes out, but his annoyed tone sounds as playful as ever and Wonpil's tries hard not to giggle.  


"Yes!" He offers in Korean and ignores the pinch to back at his attempt to be cute.  


The rest of the room continues to buzz softly with the slow movements as the day comes to a close, he can hear Brian's bone creak as he moans a stretch out, Dowoon has joined in with the Managers' and Sungjin's conversation and the make up staff has finally cleared out. Wonpil can feel this all happening around him with his eyes closed, and he knows he'd have to get up soon and help pack away the remaining equipment and head off to the next schedule. He can feel the time to relax coming to an end but for now, he only feels Jae's heart beat through his thin shirt and the soft air puffs against his hair as he exhales.  


Wonpil let's the noises around him lead him into a very, very short nap, in the arms of his hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> title is dowoon's line in lean on me which roughly translates to "i'll lend you my shoulder" because i'm so very clever.
> 
>  
> 
> ps i say roughly because it's really hard for me to find eng trans to that song?? what kind of injustice.


End file.
